fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Makenzie's Pennsylvanian Life in Videos - Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript for the film, Makenzie's Pennsylvanian Life in Videos - Part 1. THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED | PG-13 | Parents Strongly Cautioned (MPAA) | | SOME MATERIAL MAY BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13 |@ | Brief Strong Language | BY THE CLASSIFICATION AND RATING ADMINISTRATION (MPAA)@ MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org Opening Logos *2018 Paramount Players logo *2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo *2014 Blumhouse Productions logo Chapter 1: Video 1 Paramount Players and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer present | in association with Blumhouse Productions, Rough Draft Studios and Bazelevs Company | Makenzie's Pennsylvanian Life in Videos - Part 1 (Cut to a yellow screen.) Video 1 (Makenzie Stritzinger and Alexa Blankenbiller are in Alexa's bedroom.) Makenzie: 'Hey guys, this is Kenzie and this is... '''Alexa: '''Lex. '''Makenzie: '''So, she also has a YouTube channel and I'll have it right down-- '''Alexa: '''Like this is...oh no. ''(Both girls laugh.) 'Makenzie: '''I'll have it linked down in the description. '''Alexa: '''And subscribe. '''Makenzie: '''And like her videos and all that jazz. Um, but basically, we're gonna be vlogging our day tomorrow and we just thought we'd explain what we're doing right now. So, Alexa's coming over tonight and she's sleeping at my house because she lives down the street from me and we're like...you know, neighbors. Besties. '''Alexa: '''We're having a sisters slumber party. ''(Both girls laugh.) 'Makenzie: '''And then, um...tomorrow morning, we're gonna go to the gym and I have to be at the gym by like...by 7:00 or probably 6:55 because I have a power train appointment with my trainer and then she's just gonna work out upstairs. And, um, because upstairs is just the regular part of the gym. '''Alexa: '''And Kenzie's forcing me to work out cause I'm at Rancis... '''Makenzie: '''You're welcome. '''Alexa: '...last year. '''Makenzie: '''You'll feel good after. And my appointments never actually like...they're supposed to be an hour long but it's never actually an hour long. It's like forty-something minutes. And then, after that, we're probably gonna get some food because we're gonna be hungry because I can't eat that early in the morning. And then, we're going to go shopping at the outlets because she has to get some gifts and I'll probably grab stuff too. '''Alexa: '''Mmm. '''Makenzie: '''I also need to get gas but I don't know how to get gas. ''(A text reading '''I am what's wrong with this generation. appears below Makenzie's face.)'' Alexa: 'You don't know how to get gas? '''Makenzie: '''I've been driving for two weeks! On March-- '''Alexa: '''I'll teach you. '''Makenzie: '''Today is my two-week anniversary of getting my license. '''Alexa: '''Today's my...or yesterday is my....(A text reading '''That is just not correct at all appears below her face.)...six-month anniversary for me getting my permit and I don't have a permit anymore. ''(Both girls laugh.) Makenzie: '''Um... ''(A text reading '''Us realizing how appears below her face and another text reading stupid we are appears below Alexa's face.)'' Alexa: 'Was it six months? '''Makenzie: '''No! '''Alexa and Makenzie: '''It's a year! ''(Both girls laugh.) 'Makenzie: '''Oh my god. '''Alexa: '''We both didn't realize that. '''Makenzie: '''That was so...I was like-- '''Alexa: '''Wait. '''Alexa and Makenzie: '''That's my name. '''Makenzie: '''You w-were driving. You have your license. That was really stupid. ''(Alexa laughs.) Um, after that, I'm not sure what we're gonna be doing cause we're hanging out later that night, um, because it's our friend's birthday. '''Alexa: '''Bring my face masks. ''(Alexa walks off-screen. A text reading '''Excuse me, what even... appears below Makenzie's face.)'' Alexa (off-screen): '''8:00. Okay, mom come help me in foot mask, and then nen mask. '''Makenzie: '''What's she trying to say? ''(A text reading '''What tf am I talking so fast appears below her face. Alexa reappears with a bag in her hand.)'' Makenzie: '''All right, so I guess we're gonna be vlogging our whole night tonight and then the day tomorrow. This might be a long vlog. '''Alexa: '''It's okay. '''Makenzie: '''My club, ladies. ''(Both girls laugh. A text reading '''Whyyyyy appears below her face.)'' Makenzie: '''Put on your sisters seatbelt. ''(She laughs. A scene of her in her car sipping on a drink cup appears. We appear back in her bedroom. Two texts reading '''Not that funny and No it wasn't appear below her face.)'' Makenzie: 'That wasn't real long. It was very original. Hey, guys. ''(Peace) (Cut to outside. We see a gray car.) 'Makenzie: '''This is Alexa's new Whip. '''Alexa: '''It's from Grandpa's. '''Makenzie: '''Skirt. Okay. '''Alexa: '''Clicking side's actually not...like that bad. ''(We come to the trunk. Makenzie puts her foot on the template.) 'Makenzie: '''Cover up the...LSD. Alexa's on LSD. So, right now we're walking to my house because...it's down the street. '''Alexa: '''It's like three houses away. '''Makenzie: '''Good plus! ''(Alexa peaces. We cut to Makenzie's bathroom. Alexa yawns and curls her hair.) 'Makenzie: '''Now we're about to get ready for bed even though it's 8:30. We're losers. We're going to wash our faces, and then we're gonna do this...(She has a yellow bag in her hand.)...face mask and then we're probably gonna watch some TV. We'll...I think we'll watch ''The Night Shift which is really good. It's a lot like Grey's Anatomy. 'Alexa: '''What's it about? '''Makenzie: '''It's basically ''Grey's Anatomy. (Alexa's hair is curled.) 'Alexa: '''Jesus, who the f--''(She gets interrupted by a buzzing sound and she giggles.) What? (Cut to Alexa and Makenzie.) 'Alexa: '''All right. '''Makenzie: '''But, anyways, ''The Night Shift is really, really good and you should watch it. (Alexa comes over a hairband.) 'Alexa: '''Look at her! She's hanging by a thread. ''(Makenzie tastes something on her fingernail.) '''Alexa: '''Wait, look at my hair. '''Makenzie: '''Oh, okay! Go off. '''Alexa (off-screen): '''Unless it's cold. ''(A fast-forward sequence of Alexa and Makenzie washing their faces plays. A text reading '''I look terrifying lmfao appears.)'' Makenzie: 'Okay. So, now we're about to do the face masks. And, if I sound like I have a list right now, it's because I have my middle Em Nem. But, um...(She reads the bag in her hand.)...it's... there's 24K golden fuse face masks with caldron and pearl extract. By Coop+Daisy. ''(She reads the back of the bag.) And, we have to leave it on for 10-20 minutes. It's supposed to replenish and stimulate natural college and production for ferm or juvanated skin. (Makenzie applies glitter to her cheek.) 'Makenzie: '''Oh my god, my face is sparkling! Oh, I'm gonna have glitter for days. '''Alexa (off-screen): '''Where on? '''Makenzie: '''My face mask. '''Alexa (off-screen): '''Your glitter on here? I'm narrowing. ''(Her reflection appears on the mirror.) Now I have just broke the face mask? No. 'Makenzie: '''No, you didn't. Kinda feels like a wet napkin. '''Alexa: '''Ew, it's so cold! '''Makenzie: '''You know what I just realized? These, like face masks look like the toilet paper things that you put on, or the toilet covers that you put on in public bathrooms. ''(A screen of toilet paper on a toilet cover appears and a screen of Alexa's face covered in a face mask appears after that. The sound of a child giggling is heard. We appear back in the bathroom.) 'Alexa: '''I feel like I'm a serial killer right now. '''Makenzie: '''No, it's not. '''Alexa: '''Kenzie, this is so cold. '''Makenzie: '''I can't...I'm still stiffy, girl, how to undo it. You. ''(Alexa has her face mask on her face. Makenzie laughs.) 'Alexa: '''Oh my god. '''Makenzie: '''And W and this-- '''Alexa: '''Gibber gibber! ''(Makenzie is still working on her face mask.) What'd I do? (Alexa gets close to Makenzie, who then gasps. Alexa laughs. Makenzie has her face mask on her face.) 'Makenzie: '''I've got a big mouth. What can I swear? ''(Both girls laugh.) 'Alexa: '''No, don't give up! ''(Both girls are still laughing.) Mine's so-- (A screen of a blue-haired man appears. We appear back in the bathroom.) 'Alexa: '''You look-- '''Makenzie: '''Like an animal. '''Alexa: '''Yeah. Got a fine head. '''Makenzie: '''I think of a...oh my god, I'm a three-head! '''Alexa: '''10-20 minutes! '''Makenzie: '''We've got 2 minutes. I kinda taste good. Tooth-like chemicals. '''Alexa: '''Looks like I have this little goat string beard. '''Makenzie: '''It gave you luck. ''(She screams and laughs.) I feel like I have a plastic bag on my head and buried alive. I'm just gonna inhale the whole thing. 'Alexa: '''Oh, look at me. '''Makenzie: '''Norville?! '''Alexa: '''Oh my god, I can't look! Oh my god. Okay, I look like a goat. ''(A screen of a black goat appears. We appear back in the bathroom. Alexa is in the mirror.) 'Makenzie: '''Do you remember that stage at like, McDonald's when they would have like all the ''Kung Fu Panda toys in the... (A screen of the ''Kung Fu Panda Happy Meal toys appears. We appear back in the bathroom.)'' 'Makenzie: '...kids meals? 'Alexa: '''Mmm-hmm. '''Makenzie: '''I used to love Happy Meals. '''Alexa: '''Wait. This will be like uh, Clipfate. Now I'll-- ''(Makenzie hiccups twice.) 'Makenzie: '''Oh. ''(She hiccups a third time. She and Alexa pose for a picture. Makenzie hiccups a fourth time, chuckles then hiccups again. She drinks from a glass filled with iced water.) 'Alexa: '''You really massage it in there, you know. '''Makenzie (muffled, while drinking the glass): '''It really doesn't ch-- ''(Cut to her bedroom.) 'Makenzie (off-screen): '''Echo. ''(The Amazon Echo turns on.) Set a timer for 10 minutes. (The Amazon Echo activates.) 'Amazon Echo: '''10 minutes. Starting now. ''(The Amazon Echo turns off.) (Cut to her bathroom.) 'Makenzie: '''Kay. So, now we're taking off the masks. Whoa! ''(She and Alexa pose for two pictures and take off the masks. She laughs and puts on the mask like an eye bandanna.) 'Makenzie: '''Look. '''Alexa: '''Woop. My...(Both girls laugh.)'' I just tap it, it's red. '''Makenzie: '''Do my choose look more red to you? '''Alexa: '''Yeah, we do. What is this supposed to do?! My hands look really slimy for me. '''Makenzie: '''Huh? '''Alexa: '''Where? '''Makenzie: '''It's not bad. It's like...it's kinda sticky. But, uh...I think after I put some more moisturizer on, it'll feel fine. My face has sparkles all over it. I don't like it. But all you can see...I'm sorry about my face, but you can see like, there's sparkles on my face. It looks like highlighter! Oh my god. Now we're probably bout to actually like go to bed. We're gonna watch some more TV and then we're gonna try to fall asleep. Right? Okay. '''Alexa: '''Bye! '''Makenzie: '''See you in the morning. ''(Cut to her bedroom. A text reading '''I look like death appears below her.)'' Alexa (off-screen): '''Oh, this is really old. ''(A text reading '''Like if me in the morning is the scariest thing you've ever seen appears below Makenzie.)'' Makenzie: '''Good morning, guys. It's 6:25. W--we are both exhausted. Well I least I know I am. ''(A text reading '''This is the ugliest thing ever appears below her.)'' I can barely open my eyes right now. Ugh, this is gonna be a tough morning. (Cut to her bathroom. Alexa is in the mirror.) Makenzie: 'We were just talking and our faces feel so soft from the face mask last night. Frickin' baby's bottom. It's really, really smooth. So, thumbs up for-- ''(Cut to a white hallway. Makenzie is right in front of us.) 'Makenzie: '''Just finishing working out. We did...legsy anything. It was...pretty good workout. ''(Comes close to Alexa, who is on her phone.) How was your workout? Did you even workout? 'Alexa: '''Yeah. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''You're watching Kim Kardashian right now? '''Alexa: '''I'm trying to view Jake. ''(She laughs.) 'Makenzie (off-screen): '''Oh my god! You're not even sweating. '''Alexa: '''Cause I stopped like 10 minutes ago. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Oh my god. '''Alexa: '''I did like a hundred, um, ball thingies for my abs. And then I ran for a little. And then I was gonna come back and rinse some more abs and then I just sat here. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Oh my god. Wait, hon, let me see your face right here. ''(Alexa sighs.) '''Alexa: '''What? ''(A text reading '''Really blended!!! appears below her.)'' Makenzie (off-screen): 'Did you put foundation on this morning? '''Alexa: '''No, I put conceal lent on. '''Makenzie (laughing, off-screen): '''Oh! What? '''Alexa: '''Is it brown? '''Makenzie (laughing, off-screen): '''No. ''(Cut to her car. Makenzie is in the driver's seat and Alexa is next to her.) 'Makenzie: '''So now we're at Dunkin' Donuts and we're gonna get coffee and she wants a donut after the gym session. And then we're going because nothing opens till 9:00. And it's-- '''Alexa: '''And then we're going to Tropical Smoothie. '''Makenzie: '--not even 8 yet. Wait, is it 8? '''Alexa: '''No. '''Makenzie: '''It's 7:54. Okay. And um, so we're gonna go to Tropical Smoothie later cause we need food. '''Alexa: '''The fact that it's 7:54 and we already worked out. What do you mean? '''Makenzie: '''We worked out a little. '''Alexa: '''Mmm-hmm. '''Makenzie: '''I already got gas and stuff. Mmm, I want to know. '''Alexa: '''Maybe though it opens at 8 today. '''Makenzie: '''Mmm. ''(A text reading '''Def doesn't appears below her.)'' Alexa: 'I'm not sure. '''Makenzie: '''Wish were you thinking. '''Alexa: '''What? ''(Makenzie puts the cap on her water bottle. Cut to inside Dunkin' Donuts.) 'Makenzie: '''Okay, so I got an Iced Paralonte with extra cream and extra sugar. It's good. It always is. '''Alexa: '''Egg, bacon and cheese bagel with a donut and water. '''Makenzie: '''And. '''Alexa: '''Water. '''Makenzie: '''Water. ''(Alexa takes a bite of her bagel.) 'Makenzie: '''How is it? Pinkies up! ''(She laughs.) How's it taste? That's so gross. (Two random people appear. We appear back in her car.) 'Makenzie: '''All right, we were just at American Eagle and then we went to...we did a little bit of Christmas shopping and birthday shopping. '''Alexa: '''Yeah. '''Makenzie: '''And shopping for ourselves at American Eagle. And then we went to Yankee Candle. I just got a candle and she got one. We'll probably show you what we got later and now we're going to Dunkin' Donuts because her mom wants something and then we're going to Tropical Smoothie. '''Alexa: '''So, see you there! '''Makenzie: '''L--''(She starts her car.) We just got out of Tropical Smoothie. I got...(Music plays and stops.)...I got the Island Green Smoothie. 'Alexa: '''And I got the um...Paradise Point. And it has like sugar and bananas. I don't know so. '''Makenzie: '''Mine has like...(A text reading '''Super descriptive with a goofy emoji appears below her.)'' It's green. I don't know what's in it. Alexa: '''Yours is-- '''Makenzie: '''It's like pineapple... '''Alexa: '''Kale. '''Makenzie: '''Kale. ''(As she sips from her cup, a text reading '''Who tf drinks like this appears below her.)'' Alexa (off-screen): 'Banana and strawberry. '''Makenzie: '''I don't know. It's good. So now we're gonna go home. I think. Because your mom wants her donuts. ''(Cut to her bathroom.) 'Makenzie: '''I'm about to get some food because I am starving. And I think I'm gonna go to Freshido. Just show you guys what I'm wearing. So, I'm wearing this North Face jacket. And then this shirt from American Eagle. And this is from American Eagle. Then these jeans. And different marshals and then...and then I'm just wearing these vans and like I said, these jeans. So yeah. ''(Cut to her car.) 'Makenzie: '''So I just got my food from Freshido. ''(She thinks.) Freshido...(She goes back to viewing us.) Yeah, Freshido. And now, I am heading home. And sorry, this is really shaking. But I got a bowl with multi-grain rice and I got cucumbers, spinach and carrots and chicken and then...and then I just got like a cream soda from there. So, I'm exciting to eat it because I am starving. But I did just eat a donut before I left to get food because I didn't know we had them and I was like "Do I have to eat them", so...(She shrugs.) (Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree plays, then a Christmas song and then another Christmas song. Makenzie takes her keys out, turns the camera upside down then sideways and turns off the radio. Cut to Makenzie and Alexa in Makenzie's bedroom.) 'Danielle (off-screen): '''How's the YouTube load? '''Makenzie: '''Okay. '''Alexa: '''It's good. '''Makenzie: '''That's it for the video. Hope you enjoyed. ''(She and Alexa peace. Alexa giggles.) 'Makenzie: '''Bye! Chapter 2: Video 2 ''(Cut to a yellow screen. America 2 plays.) ''Video 2'' (Makenzie is in her bedroom.) 'Makenzie: '''Hey guys. So, tomorrow, I'm going to Ireland and I'm super excited and I figured I'd try to make a vlog or two about what I'm doing in Ireland and everything that goes on when we're over there. So, I think first I'm gonna show you guys what I'm packing but it's gonna be kind of difficult because I have everything packed so I'm gonna try to tell you and show you what I'm gonna be bringing with me to Ireland. ''(Cut to a black screen.) A BUNCH OF VIDEOS FROM MY CAMERA GOT DELETED SOMEONE SO I CAN'T SHOW YOU GUYS WHAT I PACKED BUT I DO SHOW YOU GUYS MY OUTFITS A COUPLE TIMES IN THE VIDEO ''SORRY:/'' #SADBOIHOURS (Cut to her bathroom.) 'Makenzie: '''So, I just wanna play clearly. I'm exhausted. It's like...my voice sounds so deep right now. But it's like 6:15 in the morning. And I'm about to shower and gotta make sure I have everything together still. So, I have to go to school first and then I'm leaving early. Got an oculate. So-- ''(Cut to Mr. Stritzinger's car.) 'Makenzie: '''Guys, so my dad just picked me up from school. ''(Mr. Stritzinger peaces.) 'Mr. Stritzinger: '''Word. '''Makenzie: '''And we're about to be at my house. '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''Right now. '''Makenzie: '''Like right now. And um, then we're gonna leave for my grandmom's and then we're j--leaving our car at her house and then...and then she's driving us? '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''Uh, we're gonna get to the airport somehow. '''Makenzie: '''All right. Well...(She gives a thumbs up.)'' 'Mr. Stritzinger: '''Maybe it's fun. ''(Cut to her kitchen.) 'Makenzie: '''This is what I'm wearing. I'm spraying this really big jacket I got from a boutique and then just wearing this top I got from...For 21, I think. Because other times when it's where I was like kind of see-through and I was just not done yet. Then I'm just wearing these Levi's jeans and my Nike Air Force Ones. I'm so excited! We're about to leave and we're gonna get pizza. Um, from...Double Decker and Double Decker is literally the bomb so I'm so excited. It's gonna be so good. ''(Cut to her with her dog.) 'Makenzie: '''I'm so sad. ''(She pets her dog.) Aw, you want a belly rub? Censored. You're so good. You're such a good boy. Aw. (A text reading ASMR appears on the bottom-left corner. Her dog yawns.) Oh, you're tired. Are you tired? (Cut to her at the airport with her brother Andrew on her left. A text reading AT THE AIRPORT appears on the bottom-left corner. Cut to her and her dad on the escalator.) 'Makenzie (off-screen): '''Right now, we're at the bar at the airport. Mother. Oh my gosh, you're chugging that. And Andrew. And father. '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''Yes? '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Me. Um, we just ordered a cheese stake. They're drinking beer. '''Mr. Stritzinger (off-screen): '''eNOS Irish Beer. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''I'm drinking water. And um, we ordered cheese stake and French fries before our flight, which leaves in like, what a half hour? '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''And barbeque shrimp. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Or we get on the-- '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''Buffalo shrimp. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Barbeque shrimp? Ew. ''(She and her mom laugh.) Okay. 'Mr. Stritzinger: '''Shrimp on the barbie. '''Makenzie (off-screen): '''Ire--we're not going to Australia. Say bye, An. '''Andrew: '''Bye. ''(Mr. Stritzinger peaces.) 'Mr. Stritzinger: '''Peace out. ''(Cut to her and her mom.) 'Makenzie: '''We are so excited. We're ready. Here we come. '''Mrs. Stritzinger: '''Oh. ''(Cut to her and her dad.) 'Makenzie: '''We're on the plane. '''Mr. Stritzinger: '''We're up. '''Makenzie: '''Uh, my dad's here, brother's there. ''(A text reading GOALS appears on the bottom-left corner.) Just wiped down the seats because it be like that. Mom. Look. (Mrs. Stritzinger peaces.) Chapter 9: End Credits '''Closing Logos Blumhouse_Productions_logo_(non-horror).jpg 2013_Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_closing_logo.png Paramount_Pictures_Distributed_By_2013.png Category:Film Transcripts Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Transcripts